leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VuLinhAssassin/Another Thing to Make LOLWikia Becomes More Interesting
I've been reading a lot from many wikia pages about other games. In most of them, every character has their own page, including a lot of things such as History, Background, Personality and so on. I've just thought... Could we just write a little bit to make this wikia become more lively and more interesting? To be honest, I know that the LOL Wiki is a special case that it does not require anything such as Personality, History or something like that. Still, there is, however, Personality, that is highly likely to be a candidate to be used to give more information about champion. Based on their lore and their quotes, we can, at least, know a thing or two about champion's idea and personality. For example, about Garen's personality, I'll make something like this: : A brave and stalward warrior, Garen is an exemplar among Demacian warriors. Selflessly fight for justice, and to a smaller extent, for Demacia. He upholds honor and justice above all else, and firmly believes that only Demacia have enough power to protect them and all under their shadow. He strongly hold Demacia as a shining beacon and a hope for humanity, and it is their responsibilities to crush and defeat those who abuses power for personal gain. For this reason, Garen despises those who use brutal strength to get what he/she wants without caring others' sake. For instance, he calls Darius as "a butcher, not a general" because of Darius' brutal and cruel personality. He mostly hates all champions who come from Noxus, his city-state's rival. : Despite the fact that Katarina is a champion who comes from Noxus, Garen may have a strange connection with her. When encountering her for the first time on the battlefield, Garen has since then, found every chance to meet and clash steel with her again. This relationship, though unconfirmed by Riot Games, can be considered as a romantic interesting, as Garen always wanted to meet Katarina again, even go as far as protecting her when she is being attacked by his Demacian Dauntless Vanguard. : Garen shares a strong bond with his sister, Lux and his childhood friend, Prince Jarvan IV. For Lux, Garen is a harsh but loving brother. For Jarvan IV, he is a reliable friend and always want to help his friend with all his strength. Garen once saved Jarvan IV from a certain death by bisecting Urgot when he tried to execute Jarvan IV. Garen maintains a rather friendly term with other Demacian champions, albeit with some reluctancy. For example, he saw Shyvana as one who cannot control her strength when filling with anger and rage; he might also think of Fiora as an arrogant and cocky duelist, though he respected her idea, her strength and prowess; he did not thought highly of Quinn until she and her companion Valor completed their mission, as he hardly believed that a warrior with a commoner origin can achieve such strength. This is my personal opinion about Garen. It is easy to see that LOLWiki does not need such thing, as it is considered to be redundant. However, if there is some way to add such information to champion page, everything will become a little bit interesting. Category:Blog posts